The Sad Story of Sweet Shatter
by br0nypie425
Summary: sweet shatter was supposed to be the heir to the shatter kingdom but something terrible happened


The Sad Story of Sweet Shatter  
One day in Equestria…. In a hidden kingdom, the royal family of the Shatter kingdom; Vibrant Shatter, the queen, Soren Shatter the king, and Sweet Shatter the prince. Vibrant Shatter was a pastel blue Pegasus with a long, curly, pink, yellow, and orange mane and tail. Soren Shatter was a dark gray unicorn with a long, flowing, grey and teal mane and tail. Sweet Shatter was different he was a white alicorn with a black and grey mane and tail that resembled Rainbow Dash's. The king and queen where about to address the kingdom; of which Sweet Shatter has become heir to the throne. As the king and queen stepped outside, the sky started to darken, and the clouds were swirling, Queen Vibrant looked up and said, "I'll take care of this!" with that she spread her vibrant wings and took off into the sky, kicking the clouds, making them disappear until something terrible happened, "VIBRANT!, LOOK OUT!", King Soren screamed, "CHANGELINGS!"  
Sweet Shatter was in the foyer, thinking and talking to himself. His voice was like a mixture between Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy, but just a little deeper.  
"What if they don't like me?, they're not going to want a blank flank for a ruler, what if they laugh, and think I would never be their king, what I-HUH!", he heard the commotion outside and he dashed outside only to see his mother being mauled by changelings.  
"MOTHER!" Sweet Shatter cried, "Go back inside son, I need to fight them off, I don't want you to get hurt, just...go inside." King Soren had said with hurt, as his queen had just died. Sweet Shatter ran to his room and started looking for a place to hide, and practice the new spell he was working on.  
King Soren had just lost his wife, and was not going to lose his son too. He used his magic to destroy all of the changelings that he could see; but then out of the clouds came more, followed by a tall lanky black alicorn with a long stringy teal mane and tail, she had a twisted horn and holes in her legs, mane and tail, she wore a black crown tipped with blue orbs, her wings weren't that of a normal pegsi...it looked kind of...insect like.  
The alicorn laughed, "Hahaha, did you think it would be that easy? Think again!" She jolted toward Soren and with one last breath he said, "I love you...Sweet Shatter." The alicorn had bitten the king and fed off of the love he had for his son...and wife; it wasn't long until he had met his end.  
"Mo-mother, f-father, hello!" Sweet Shatter screamed as he ran through the house he found himself in the foyer again, he walked out onto the balcony, only to see his father, the former king, lifeless on the ground. "Father...n-no...NOOOOOOO!" Sweet Shatter curled up next to him and started to cry.

"Hmhmhmhmhmhahahahahaha!" The insect like alicorn laughed.  
Sweet Shatter jolted to his feet. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" he cried.  
"Tell me, child, what do you most love in your life?"She said. Sweet Shatter's eyes glowed a rose red, his horn started to glow crimson, then he lifted into the air and said, "who are you, and why have you done this!?"  
To which the insect like alicorn replied, "My name is queen Chrysalis, and I'm here to feed off of the powerful love I see in you!" She lifted into the air and without hesitation bit Sweet Shatter.  
Sweet Shatter fell to the ground and started to change; he grew fangs and started to glow green. Chrysalis started to laugh uncontrollably. In her blind laughter Sweet Shatter rose off the ground and his horn glowed red; a shower of roses fell from the sky slashing Chrysalis up with the thorns. The roses tied together and had bind Chrysalis in a cocoon made of roses and thorns.  
At last, he was safe; but distraught. He couldn't think; the only thing he could think of is to fly, as far as possible...and that his parents were dead; He didn't even know his cutie mark had appeared; it was a rose with what looked like tribal butterfly wings.  
Sweet Shatter got away...far enough to where he could rest his wings and legs. He was looking at the clouds, thinking about how it would be to live, or even sit on one. He flew up to the first cloud he saw, and softly landed on it. He didn't know pegsi were fully capable of sitting on clouds. After he sat for a while he had fallen asleep, only to be awoken by a loud BOOM! He looked up and couldn't believe what he saw, a huge rainbow in the form of a shockwave. Sweet Shatter flew up to see where the shockwave led to, and proceeded to fly toward the middle of it.  
He landed in a town filled with happy ponies without a care in the world. He ran into a pink pony with a big fluffy pink mane and tail, and a cutie mark with blue and yellow balloons. "GASP! Omgihaveneverseenyoubefore mynameisPinkiePiewhatsyours!?"  
"Umm...I'm...Sweet Shatter...I-it's nice to meet you" Sweet Shatter backed away and spread his wings; but Pinkie Pie rushed and grabbed them. "Oh my gosh! Ur an alicorn...are you royalty?!"  
"i-i used to be...u-until-"he started to cry. "Well gosh, I wish I could help...HEY! ILL THROW YOU A PARTY!, come with me!", Pinkie Pie said as she hopped away, "ok...", Sweet Shatter followed Pinkie Pie.  
They arrived to what looked like a library in a tree. Pinkie Pie stopped and said, "Wait here; I'll go get my friend Twilight. I bet she could help...


End file.
